ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A.S.S.
''FANFICTION I CREATED '' Academy of Super Saurians PLOT A Team of highly evolved dinosaurs who live in a distant planet which is actually a parallel planet to Earth named GaiaSaurios have not become extinct allowing the evolution to become highly sentient beings . However, the price for sentience is the concepts of good and evil . So, a group of dinosaurs dissatisfied with their lot in life have taken over their planet and are moving on to other planets . Hence to curb them, a team of young dinosaurs have decided to stop the miscreants, once and for all . In course of time, they are promoted to the status of the crime - fighters in space, fighting evil and injustice on every planet they come across . SEASONS Ther are five seasons -: *The Protectors Of GaiaSaurios ( SEASON ONE ) - The newly - formed A.S.S. must fight to protect their planet from the evil RAPTOR SQUAD . *E.V.I.L. Rises ( SEASON TWO ) - After the apparent escape of the RAPTOR SQUAD, the A.S.S. think they can relax for some but little do they know of the new threat . *Flight To Earth ( SEASON THREE ) - After the destruction of their planet, the A.S.S. pursue the RAPTOR SQUAD to planet Earth . There, they befriend a team of young humans who help them in their Quest . *It's A Legend ( SEASON FOUR ) - On defeating the Raptors, the A.S.S. face a new threat, a team of villains called the MYTHICALS who are on a quest to take over the Earth . They want to enslave all of mankind . *Human Or Beast ? ( SEASON FIVE )- The teenagers are bestowed with new powers, to each morph into a beast . Hopefully, this is enough to curb the wicked MYTHICALS . CHARACTERS There are a variety of characters . Only the Protagonists and the Antagonists are listed below . PROTAGONISTS A.S.S. The elite teams of sentient dinosaurs who are the intergalactic crime - fighting protagonists of the galaxy . *Rex - The field leader of the team, he is a Tyrannosaurus . He had joined the A.S.S. because of his lifelong ambition . He wields the Sword of Courage . *Horridus - He is about the same age as Rex and wields the Shield of Justice . He is a Triceratops and was a Triceracop cadet before joining the A.S.S. , and has often been heard to remark about his experiences . *Armatus - A Stegosaurus who wields the Drill of Diligence . *Fragilis - An Allosaurus who is Rex's love and wields the Arrows of Love . *Vivianae - A Supersaurus who wields the Whip of Fury . She is the one who was trained as an A.S.S. officer since birth . Thus she has a rivalry with Rex and Horridus and dislikes their humourous nature .However, she is a good and loyal dino and will help her friends out whenever needed . *Tutus - A dull - witted Ankylosaurus who is known to exhibit uncontrolled emotions like anger . He wields the Club of Strength ; however, he is known to have shown great wisdom at times . *Lambei - A self - obsessed Lambeosaurus . He is always fussing about his crest which is one of the most important things for him and he wields the Daggers of Beauty . *Sastrei - A war - veteran Carnotaurus who wears a black eyepatch over one eye due to received injuries he had got in a bygone battle . The second - oldest of the team after the Apatosaurus .He wields the Axe of Honour . *Dispar - The team's Camptosaurus technician . He wields the Shotgun of Power . He is the brainiac of the group and sometimes gets irritated with the stupidity of his team members . However, his best friend is Tutus which proves the statement " Opposites Attract " . The two of them are often referred to as " the Brain and the Brawn " . *Vorax - A Simolestes who is the only marine reptile among the A.S.S. , and like the dinos, he is well equipped to both swim in water and walk on land . He wields the Trident of Terror . *Olympius - A Pyroraptor who had originally been part of the Raptor Squad . She was tired of committing crimes and joined the A.S.S. , though she has yet to trust anyone but Armatus who had brought her to her senses and vice - versa . She wields the Sabres of Stealth . *Brevis - A Prenocephale and the youngest of the group who has a habit of cracking practical jokes . He wields the Bonemace of Loyalty . *Macronyx - A Dimorphodon and the only one initially reluctant to join the team . He is the one who thinks that his chances of a normal life has been forcefully snatched away . He wields the Boomerang of Speed . *Ajax - The oldest, wisest and physically biggest / largest of the team, Ajax is an elderly Apatosaurus . He is the actual leader of the team who rarely goes to battle, except in the season finale . He wields the Thunderbolt of Wisdom . NOBLE NINE A team of nine human heroes who act as associates for the A.S.S. and later they gain the ability to morph into the animals from the Chinese Zodiac . *Jacob / Tigris - A boy of about fifteen who can morph into a tiger . His signature colour is red . He is the leader of the team, whose mentor is Rex, and his attribute is Courage . *Danny / Taurus - The second - in command, he is about fifteen . His signature colour is blue and his attribute is Justice . He can morph into an ox and his mentor is Horridus . *Laura / Sylvaticus - A timid girl of thirteen, she at first hated the fact that her bestial form was a rabbit . Her mentor is Fragilis and her attribute is Love . Her signature colour is pink . *Coral / Viperae - Her mentor is Vivianae and she is a tomboy of fourteen . Her attribute is Fury . She can morph into a viper and her signature colour is green . *Bobby / Barbatus - He can morph into a pig and his signature colour is orange . His attribute is Strength . A boy of about sixteen, he is known to show uncontrolled emotions like his mentor, Tutus . *Rahul / Lupus - An Indian boy of twelve, his attribute is Stealth . His signature colour is black and his mentor is Olympius . He can change into a dog . *Chang / Gallus - An encyclopedia about all things Chinese, his signature colour is yellow and he can morph into a rooster . He is a boy of eighteen . His attribute is Diligence, His mentor is Dispar . *Shyne / Sibirica - She is a girl of twelve, whose attribute is Speed and she can change into a horse . Her mentor is Macronyx . Her signature colour is white . *Felix - The prankster of the group, his mentor is Sastrei . He is the youngest of the group, and his age is eleven . His attribute is Honour, signature colour is brown and he can change into a monkey . ANTAGONISTS RAPTOR SQUAD *Albertensis - The leader of the Raptor Squad, he is a Dromaeosaurus . He is absolutely ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he desires . He is the archenemy of Rex . *Mckennai - The second in command, he is the twin foster cousin of Albertensis . He is the archenemy of Horridus . However, he rarely gets along with Albertensis . He is a Khaan and is the only member of the Raptor Squad who is not a manoriraptoran except for Formosus . *Argentinus - A Neuqenraptor, he is the archenemy of Armatus . *Paynemili - She is the archenemy of Vivianae and is an Unenlagia . *Antirrhopus - He is a Deinonychus and the archenemy of Sastrei . *Mongoliensis - A Velociraptor who is the archenemy of Fragilis . She has a crush on Albertiensis . *Giganticus - An Achillobator who is the archenemy of Tutus . *Feinbergi - A Bambiraptor who has been the archenemy of Lambei since the former defeated her in a fashion show at GaiaSaurios . *Doellingi - A Yugovuchia . He is one of the only two not having any archenemies . *Mangas - He is the other dino who does not have any archenemies . He is A Tsaagan . *Formosus - A Troodon who is the tech - savvy of the team . He is the archenemy of Dispar, and is ever bent upon wreacking vengeance upon the Camptosaurus for his defeat in the GaiaSaurios Science Exhibition . PALEOZOICS A team of paleozoic creatures from GebPaleos who had managed to escape from GaiaSaurios before the beginning of the Triassic Period with the help of the RAPTOR SQUAD when they created the Time Machine and went back in time to use them to fight against the Academy of Super Saurians . However, they betrayed the RAPTOR SQUAD and fled . Now, they serve as minor antagonists . *Gigas - A Dimetrodon who is the leader of the Paleozoics . *Capensis - A Moschops and the second - in - command of the team . *Minimus - A Diplocaulus and the youngest of the PALEOZOICS . *Pogonias - An Edaphrosaurus, who is a technician, too . *Permianus - A Scutosaurus, and physically the largest of the team . *Terrelli - A Dunkleosteus and the only piscian of the team . *Lyelli - A female Hylonmus and physically the smallest of the team . *Crateronotus - A Cynognathus . He is the only one who resembles a mammal . *Jaekeli - A Coelurosauravus . He is the only flying creature among the team . BUGBOTS A Group of insects and other arthopods who were minor antagonists due to their genetic, mental and technical enhancement and mind - control / brainwashing / by the Raptors . However, they were finally freed and generally maintain a neutral attitude, even though they sometimes help the Super Saurians in their mission . *Bug - Arachno - A Black Widow Spider and the female leader of the team . She can shoot sticky threads which are ten times more powerful than a normal spider ' s . *Bug - Scorpio - A Desert Scorpion who is the second - in -command . He can shoot laser stings from his tail . *Bug - Crabby - A Crab who is the technician of the team . His special power is that he can grow spikes on his body and roll like an armadillo . *Bug - Sting - A wasp who can emit high powered sonic frequencies . *Bug - Trilo - A Trilobite who has telepathic powers . He can create aquatic vortex with his feelers . *Bug - Dracina - A Dragonfly with the power of hypnotism . *Bug - Thermite - A Termite who can shoot heat - beams . *Bug - Roach - He is an acid shooting coakroach . *Bug - Emeraltis - A Giant Praying Mantis who can control all plant life . P.H.O.E.N.I.X. A team of intergalactic criminals from / of the galaxy Xialos who serve as primary antagonists for the second season . P.H.O.E.N.I.X. is an acronym for Pack Hunters Of Extraterrestrial Nature In Xialos . ( They are also known as E.V.I.L. , i.e. Extraterrestrial Vile Imbecile Loiterors, since the aliens are nomads .) *Maniac - The leader of the team, he is a vaguely humanoid and reptilian creature . He is a Herpetion ( The name comes from the word Herpet meaning reptile ) . *Brainiac - The team's technician . He looks like a jellyfish with a huge brain on his head . He is a Tentacloid . *Planetoid - A living planet . He is actually the largest member of P.H.O.E.N.I.X. , and is the only one not equipped with the power of speech . *Micro - A giant ''Amoeba ''like creature, though tiny compared to others, he is a Plasmosian . *N - Tangle - A sentient plant - like extraterrestrial, she is a Vinamite . *!@#$%^& - A robotic creature, he is an Pronodroid . *Dual - A creature with both male and female genders, he / she is a Sexone . *Ungu - Light - He resembles a rhinoceros with eight legs, he also has a light attached to an antenna attached to the top of his head . He is a Perissodactylee, *Rodent - A large rodent - like creature, he is a Rattus ( Since Rattus is the generic name for a rat ) . MYTHICALS A group of creatures from mythology who believe that the humans have stopped fearing them and are out to restore their respect, and not minding whether anyone is annihilated / killed / massacred or not . *Abomin - A Yeti who is the leader of the MYTHICALS . He wants to take back Earth for himself, so that humans may fear them and serve them . *Drago - The deputy, he is a Eurasian Dragon . *Ming - A Chinese Dragon, she is Drago's sister . *Nessie - The Loch - Ness monster who is the only one who has a crush on one of the A.S.S. and loves, Vorax . She later betrays the MYTHICALS, leading to their defeat . *Screecher - A psychotic Griffin who serves as Abomin's primary weapon and can emit high - pitched shrieks . *Shaggy - He is Abomins's cousin ( though the two of them rarely agree on anything ) and is a Bigfoot . *Mono - An Alicorn, Mono is a cowardly creature who tries to flee from the scene of battle whenever he can . *Moonlight - A female Werewolf, she is cruel and ruthless, and her wickedness is only matched by her beauty ( Even Drago and Abomin try to avoid her ) . *Torchflier - He is a Phoenix . He serves mainly as an aerial scout and remain mainly indifferent to the conflicts between the A.S.S. and the MYTHICALS . *Hybrid - A Chimera, he is the most horrifying of the MYTHICALS . A mindless, raving monster, he has to be kept under a leash most of the time in order to prevent him from turning on Abomin and the others . OTHERS GAIASAURIONS *The Triceracops - The crime - fighters of GaiaSaurios, they are a team of ceratopsians . This organisation was founded by Horrus, the great - uncle of Horridus . *#Ruselli - A Chasmosaurus, she is a the captain of the Triceracops . *#Latus - A Torosaurus, he is the second - in - command . *#Apertus - A Centrosaurus and the technical expert . He is the former best friend of Horridus . *#Ouranos - He is a Pentaceratops . *#Hatcheri - He is a Nedoceratops . *#Andrewsi - He is a Protoceratops . *#Canadensis - She is a Pachyrhinosaurus . *Notha - She is a Nothosaurus and the lifeguard of the beaches of GaiaSaurios . *Maia - A Maiasaura who is the chief nurse of the Hatchery . *Sarco - A Sarcosaurus who owns the traveling circus of GaiaSaurios . *Boneheads - A couple of unnamed Pachycephalosauruses who serve as the personal bodyguards of the president . *Deodar Troosevelt - The president of GaiaSaurios, he is a Troodon . He has a unique habit of clawing / gnawing deodar wood to continue keeping his teeth and claws sharp . His name is a play on Theodore Roosevelt . *Drago - She is a Draconyx and is Dispar's former colleague and temporary crush interest . *Great Bite - A Giganotosaurus who is into wrestling . His name is a play on Great White . *Diplo - He was the former colleague of Ajax . A Diplodocus who was a former member of the A.S.S. His later whereabouts are unknown . *Thor - A Therizinosaurus actor . His name is a paody of the Thundergod of Norse Mythology . *Ouranos - He is an Ournasaurus actor . His name is a parody of the Skygod of Greek Mythology . *Ava - Chefa - Tops - She is the owner of the top restaurant of GaiaSaurios, named Ferns And Femurs . She is an Avaceratops . *Miss Mussa - A Mussasaurus who is the headmistress of Prosauropod Primary ; It is the only primary school of GaiaSaurios . *Miss Masso - A Massopondylus who is Miss Mussa's colleague . *Aquatic Squad - The parody of our navy, it was founded by the uncle of Vorax ; he now acts as the captain . It's catchphrase is " Go Hydro " . *#Vorhaas - A Simolestes . The captain . *#Notho - Notha's brother and the deputy . *#Turtle - A Henodus . *#Shellbreaker - A Tylosaurus . *#Hyper - Liper - A Liopleurodon . *#Kronus - A Kronosaurus . His name is a parody of the Titan . *#Elassa - The Elasmosaurus, she is the tactician of the team . *Aerial Squad - A group of pterosaurs who serve as the equal of our air - force . It was founded by the foster uncle of Macronyx, Micrus . Their catchphrase is " Warriors Of Wing ; in Our Wake Does Death Ring " . *#Northropi - A Quetzalcoatlus . He is the marshall of the Aerial Squad . *#Longiceps - She is the deputy of the team . She is a Pteranodon . *#Ranzii - A Eudimorphodon . *#Antiquus - A Pterodactylus . *#Gracilis - A Nyctosaurus . *#Leonardi - A Tupuxuara . *#Ammoni - An Anurognathus . *#Mirabilis - She is a Sharovipteryx . *#Muensteri - A technician and the tactician of the team, she is a Ramphorynchus . *Trio - A group of three ornithopods who are thieves in GaiaSaurios . :# Butterfingers - A Muttaburrasaurus and the leader of the three . :#Dimhoot - Lambei's brother . :# Bumbler - An Iguanodon . Category:Dinosaurs Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:A.S.S. Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Fantasy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies